The present application describes systems and techniques relating to enterprise management systems.
Various systems and techniques exist for managing enterprise data. Such systems and techniques include management systems that maintain skills information for users of the system (e.g., employees, managers, associates, partners). In the field of enterprise management, effectively maintaining skills information can be very useful in understanding the current human capital available to an enterprise.